Maw Of The Serpent
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: Dumbledore's plans backfired, and over time Harry Potter slowly snapped. Slightly at first, but the insanity seeped in as time moved on...now...let me tell you a story...Extreme AU, Eventual DarkHarry and IndependentHarry, SlytherinHarry
1. Prologue: Let Me Tell You A Story

PLEASE READ A/N

_**PLEASE READ A/N!**_

A/N: I have decided to start a series of stories that will eventually come to enfold a fictional version of the Harry Potter stories. These will expand much farther than the Hogwarts School Years and while the first (this one) starts off about the same as the plotline of the first book (yet still substantially different) the others will encompass much more of the wizarding world than what Rowling showed us in the books.

I apologize for any Americanisms in advance, however I refuse to throw away time, that I do need for the rest of my life, to research simply for the use of terms that can be replaced with American ones, meaning that I will be using the original terms whenever I can however in a situation where I don't know the proper term I will ask my beta(s) and if they don't know then I will simply use the American term for it, I apologize if this offends anyone but I have other things to do in my spare time (such as write).

Disclaimer: This work is one of a self presented challenge and is not being done for profit of any sort. Harry Potter and all affiliates belong to their respective owners, who are gladly not me.

Credit should also go to my beta DarkBlackRose

--

Book One: Maw of the Serpent

Prologue: Tell Me A Story

Three men faced each other; two were visibly shaken by the sheer amount of power that the youngest among them had just displayed. The young man held a triumphant smirk when he looked at the other two who both held looks of awe and barely repressed anger at the fact that both of them had just been shown up by a boy who was only hours past nineteen. The boy let out a long laugh not for the first time that night before addressing the two older wizards in front of him, "Albus Dumbledore, Scion of the Light and all things Good, also a hypocrite" the boy let a depressed chuckle at the memories that then flooded him as he addressed the older of the two, "and Tom Marvolo Riddle, Better know as Lord Voldemort and the Lord of the Dark, Last Heir of Slytherin, and the Lord of Pointless Anagrams." The boys black hair ruffled slightly as a cold gust of wind blew past the three and Voldemort's snake-like face contorted into a sneer. "How the mighty have fallen," he sighed before leveling a wand at each of them, the wand was slender and seemed to be made of onyx and along the rounded shaft were glowing crimson runes that seemed to exude power.

Dumbledore was the first to protest, he quickly opened his mouth to speak and the teen rolled his eyes with a mumbled 'figures.' "Harry, my boy, surely I understand why Tom has to die, but why me as well?" the elderly man asked, leading to snorts of indignation from both of the other men, "Surely I have never done anything to deserve the same death as him." Harry, it appeared, thought that statement was off because he let yet another barking laugh before closing his emerald eyes.

When they were once again open his eyes were revealed to be the color of polished rubies, or perhaps newly spilt blood would be more accurate in this situation. "Please," Harry seethed, "You deserve nothing less than death and you definitely deserve more than a quick death, I think slowly wasting your mind with a Cruciatus would be more befitting given what you have done." Harry sneered at the elderly man even as his eyes slowly returned to the dull emerald green. "At least Moldy-Wart here has always been honest about his intentions, well more so than you at least." Dumbledore was left speechless at the accusation that _he _was more at fault than Voldemort, the very man who had killed the seething boy's parents.

Voldemort too was angry, after all, the boy had just insulted him twice in a matter of minutes, "So…what do intend to do Harry? Kill us both here and now? End your pain and get your revenge?" the Dark Lord kept a level tone throughout his list of suggestions and Harry was once more sent into a fit of hysterical laughter, "What do you find so funny, _boy?_" Voldemort hissed at the still laughing boy.

Harry stopped laughing, but an insane grin remained a fixture on his face even as he jerked the wands in his hands down and Voldemort and Dumbledore found themselves on the ground quickly, "Nope, none of those!" Harry practically giggled at the looks he was receiving from the leaders of both sides of the war, "…well at least not yet, no, I'm going to tell you a story, one that one of you knows minor details about and the other knows only the very beginning," Harry once again grinned as he pulled a small stone bowl from his black cloak, "I'm sure you both know what this is don't you?" Both of the men nodded as Harry set the item gingerly down on the ground in front of them. "Both of you get to view the hell I went through at the hands of…everyone I suppose." Harry grabbed the cloaks of both wizards and stuck his hand in the special pensieve that held his entire life before summoning a memory of the times shortly before his Hogwarts letter arrived for the first time and forced it into the heads of the two he was still holding.

--

End A/N: Well that was short. Although Harry seemed quite demented didn't he…I wonder when does this take place in my universe (for me to know and you to find out)? I hadn't planned on posting this until I finished a few chapters but I rethought where I wanted to go with the plot and decided I wanted opinions on it before rewriting the separate chapters. Not sure if there will be a pairing but if there is I can say for sure it won't be slash or with anyone in Gryffindor, feel free to make requests but if you do please provide a reason.

The Infamous,

Takeno no Hikari


	2. My Freedom

A/N: Alright then, this is the first chapter of my Snake Series (Please someone come up with a better name)

A/N: Alright then, this is the first chapter of my Seprent's End (Please someone come up with a better name). However unlike most first year stories I plan on starting the chapter with a young Harry left by an unnamed Hogwarts professor to gather his supplies and to gradually introduce his past through the means of flash-backs. I will also inform you that you can forget about canon at this point 'cause I've absolutely killed it.

"Speech"

_Thoughts / Emphasis_

"_**Parseltongue**__"_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the things that originated in J.K. Rowling's mind. I am disturbed enough already, I do however own the disgrace to the Harry Potter Universe known as the Serpent's End Series.

--

Book One: Maw of the Serpent

Chapter One: My Freedom

The raven haired boy was disgruntled to say the least. He had done has the letter he received had instructed and allowed a single drop of blood to fall on the letter once he was a suitable distance from the Dursleys. When he had a man who was slightly taller than the ten year old boy had come, led him to this place called Diagon Alley and then left him there to collect his school supplies. The boy wondered aimlessly until he reached the largest building in the alley, the building proclaimed that it was Gringotts Bank for the Magically Inclined, deciding that _someone _in there had to be able to help him he opened the large stone doors that guarded the entrance.

Inside were hundreds, no, thousandsof people dressed in robes of all shapes and colors. He was approached by a small creature with long nails and unusually sharp teeth that wore what appeared to be miniature suit, "Are you Harry Potter?" the creature asked softly, although with his gruff voice that feat was hard to accomplish. When the boy nodded the creature motioned for him to follow, "I am the goblin known as Griphook, we have been informed to bring you to the clan chief upon your arrival due to unusual circumstances surrounding your bank accounts," the creature, apparently a goblin, informed him. Harry only nodded to him as Griphook led him to a set of doors that were inlaid with silver and gold, Harry looked back at the goblin who motioned for him to push open the doors.

Inside were a large desk that looked as impressive as the door that Harry had just opened and three people. Seated behind the desk was yet another goblin, though this one was better dressed, and in front of it were two humans. The two groups appeared to be arguing, though the younger of the two seemed to be there only because he was dragged along by the woman that was clearly his mother. Harry stood still and waited for the argument to finish, but Griphook would not allow it, instead he deigned to announce his presence, "Chief Silverfang," the goblin behind the desk nodded, "Lady Nott and Young Master Nott," this time the two humans turned, "I would be greatly joyed to announce the appearance of Young Master Potter."

Harry tried to swallow the nervousness that suddenly consumed him when he noticed that he now had the attention of the entire room, "Um…Hello," he managed to squeak at the three. The goblin simply smiled and waved his hand, conjuring a chair for Harry to sit in.

"'ello," The bored looking black haired boy responded, "My name's Theodore Nott, but friends call me Theo," he grinned, but Harry noticed what he meant, the boy was pointing out that Harry was to call him Theodore and nothing else.

"Harry Potter, and I don't have any friends so I guess Harry is the only thing available," he said, O_r freak, boy, brat, or even abomination,_ he finished inwardly. Theodore noticed the look of discomfort enough to wonder what the boy was thinking but let it slide.

Theodore Nott's mother took the stand as the only one who hadn't been fully introduced, "Rowona Nott, it is nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter," Harry flushed crimson when the recent encounters at the Leaky Cauldron entered his mind, "Will you also be attending Hogwarts this year?" she asked kindly to which Harry nodded, "Oh Good! Perhaps you and Theo will be in the same House."

Harry gained a confused expression at that point and the younger Nott noticed, nudging his mother he began, "Mum, he was raised by muggles remember, even if it isn't his fault he still doesn't know anything about, well, _anything_," Theodore said with a hint of sympathy.

It was here that Silverfang decided to intervene, "That is actually something we would like you to help with Lady Nott," the goblin mentioned, "after we inform Young Master Potter of why he is here at least," Harry turned around to ask Griphook what this was all about in the first place but it appeared that the younger goblin had others matters to attend to since he had left, "Young Master if you will place your hand on this parchment we can begin," Silverfang instructed, holding what appeared to be a blank piece of parchment.

Harry did as instructed and felt a distinct pinch shortly before Silverfang pulled it away, "This is the last will and testament of Lily Potter nee Evans," The chief goblin informed the three, "She instructed that it was to be enacted when Young Master Potter reentered the magical world should she and Lord Potter die. Parts of Lord Potter's will have also been neglected and proper action will have to be taken against those who committed the acts against it however for now I believe we should examine this."

_'I Lilith Marian Potter nee Evans due hereby state being of sound mind and body my final wishes. James has already finished everything that was to be taken care of financially so instead I will be focusing on the magical upbringing of one Harry James Potter. I am going to assume that Albus Dumbledore has broken James' wishes and sent Harry to live with my sister, in the event that this has happened I have attached emancipation papers to this document that are to be issued once Harry reaches the age of thirteen, until that time I ask that my dear friend from my Hogwarts year Rowona Delia Nott to take him in. Under the circumstance in which Rowona decides not to take him in I ask that his wellbeing be entrusted to the werewolf Remus John Lupin should he be available. Also attached to this letter is a moderate number of galleons to pay the goblins for the removal of any spells, charms, or wards currently being used on my son. At this point I suppose the only thing left to be said that your father and I will always love you Harry regardless of your choices in life, I also tell you not to trust Dumbledore in any situation for he has a habit of forgetting that his chess pieces are living beings.'_

At some points Harry and Theodore needed to be informed of what some of the things in the will meant but after Lily Potter's will had been read in full all eyes turned to Rowona, "Well, I suppose that does put a lot of pressure on me doesn't it," she muttered under her breath after chuckling hesitantly, "Well I suppose I can't say no to what Lily wanted can I, welcome to the family Harry," Theodore looked on in shock and Harry looked like he was going to cry.

"Mother is this wise…without father's approval," Theodore began uncertainly.

"Your father will get over it, he would hate to see such a promising young wizard go to any other family," Rowona almost snapped at her son, leaving Harry to wonder what Theodore's father_ would_ think, "Know about removing those wards and such?"

Silverfang nodded and then snapped his long fingers together one at a time, "All wards and blocks against this child's magic have been removed and since he has not yet trained it they shouldn't hinder his ability to control his magic any more than they would any who had the same amount of magical potential. Would you also like an updated list of his abilities?" Silverfang asked slyly.

"Perhaps before he goes to Hogwarts but for now we will be returning to the manor until a later date when getting supplies will cheaper," Lady Nott informed the goblin who gave what Harry guessed was the goblin equivalent of a frown.

The goblin however didn't miss a beat, "If you will just sign the adoption papers Lady Potter provided," Silverfang instructed and issued Rowona what looked like a quill of some sort to Harry. Rowona quickly put her signature on the thick parchment and then lead the boys out of the large building.

Turning down a side alley that Harry saw was labeled Knockturn Alley they entered a much darker atmosphere than the cheery atmosphere of the outside main alley. Theodore looked just as confused at why his mother would bring them down this way so Harry didn't bother asking him, instead he trusted the lady who had been kind to him and had obviously known his mother going by the contents of her will. The two ten year olds were only left wondering what the lady Nott was up to for a short amount of time before she lead them into a nondescript store whose sign read only Wands. The inside of the store wasn't much better than the outside, dust filled otherwise empty shelves and Mrs. Nott clapped a bell on the coulter that didn't work, or at least didn't make any noise.

The only other person in the building was a short balding man that answered the soundless bell, "Ah Rowona, I remember you well from all those years ago, didn't you just come in here not too long ago for young Theodore's?" The short man questioned.

Rowona nodded, but pushed Harry forward slightly, "Yes I did and it has worked very well as all of your wands do Albert, but Lily has entrusted me with her son's magical upbringing and he is in need of a wand," She told the short man, Albert, and he immediately brightened.

"And here I was worried that I would lose him to my dear cousin over in Diagon," Albert chuckled, "Yes well come along my boy we'll start with your wand casing," he scurried toward the back of the shop and Harry's new guardian smiled encouragingly, telling him to follow the seemingly eccentric man. At the back of the shop Albert had out a box much larger than himself and full of chunks of wood of different size color.

"Simply move your hand over the pieces until one of them _pulls_ you toward it," Harry did as instructed, bypassing the majority of them and noting the one or two that had responded to his presence. That is until he reached a chunk that was actually two pieces somehow forced to grow together, one half being midnight black and the other pure white, when Albert saw the piece Harry heard him mutter a stunned 'interesting' but decided that the man would probably tell him what it was that was so interesting and if he didn't then it probably wasn't important.

While Harry was choosing his wood the smaller wizard had dragged out an entire shelf of what appeared to be random objects, ranging from mere rocks to teeth from some giant animal. Once again Albert excitedly told Harry to wait until any the objects that called to him and place all of the ones that extremely powerful calls on the table where his wood was. Once again very few of the materials reacted to him, but the ones he did find all _pulled_ strongly, at the end of this trial he had four materials sitting on the table, his wood, something labeled living shade that was in a vial, a vial of basilisk venom, and a fang that Albert told him came from a dragon. "Um, sir whenever I picked something up you mentioned that it was interesting, may I ask what was so interesting about it?" Harry asked the hurried man timidly.

Albert looked at him funny before nodding, "Of course my boy, but that will have to wait until your wand is constructed and in order to do that properly I will need some of your blood in order to make sure none of the elements you picked, all of which are highly dangerous, react badly to you," The man smiled kindly and Harry offered his arm, Albert held his own wand up to the boy's skinny arm and drew out a thin strand of blood, "Well then come back in an hour and your wand should be finished, in the meantime Rowona will probably have you pick a more legal wand from my brother in Diagon."

Seeing the man quickly working his craft Harry returned to the front of the store silently hoping that the Notts hadn't left him to rot like everyone else today had. Indeed both of them were still there, Theodore was looking even more bored than usual but his mother still had the same smile she had since he had met her in Gringotts and been turned over to her care not ten minutes after. "How did it go Harry?" Theodore asked almost amused, "Albert Ollivander is even more eccentric than his brother in Diagon so coming here is usually a unique experience."

"It was certainly that, after every material I picked I heard him mutter interesting under his breath and he wouldn't tell me what he found so interesting," Harry said, trying to sound frustrated but coming out amused. Harry wondered why he felt so at ease around these two who he had just met, _Because they've been nothing but nice to me, and even if I know it is a bad idea I want to trust them,_ he realized, _after all I can be expected to trust anyone who is kind to me because of how the Dursleys…_Harry shook off that line of thought before he started relating his mother's friend and her son to the Dursleys.

"Well, you should probably get a legal wand for you with all of the Ministry Charms on it for use at school while we wait," Rowona smiled at the two boys and Theodore scowled at the attention Harry was getting from his mother, Harry could tell he wasn't wanted, _but then when am I ever wanted,_ He thought before blowing raven strands out of his face, _I didn't honestly think this will be any different than life at the Dursleys did I?_ Harry questioned himself and steeled himself for when they finally got tired of his presence, _but it has been nice hasn't it?_ The little voice went unnoticed by the newly learned wizard.

--

It seemed to have taken hours. Cycling through countless wands until one hadn't responded violently to his attempts to do simple magic of showering sparks from the tip of his wand. When they had finally found the wand that was matched to him this Ollivander acted in much the same way his younger brother had, muttering 'curious' under his breath. "Sir, what is curious about this wand?" Harry asked without the shyness he had in the darker alley.

Ollivander seemed to be waiting for the question though and smiled oddly, "Well you see Harry, I remember every wand that passes through my hands and into the rightful hands of its owner, the core to that wand, the phoenix that gave the feather in your wand is the very same that gave a feather for the wand…why the wand that gave you that scar," Ollivander gestured at Harry's forehead, "I think we can expect great things from you Harry Potter, after all You-Know-Who did great things, terrible things, but great things indeed."

"You-Know-Who?" Harry questioned with a raised eyebrow, _who would want to be called You-Know-Who?_

"A Dark Lord that nearly devastated Wizarding Britain before one of his spells backfired at him off of you," Rowona stated without sympathy, "And I would appreciate it if you didn't put ideas into my ward's head Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled mysteriously and called to them as the door rang when they exit, "Say hello to my brother for me Rowona, tell him we need to have another family reunion soon," Rowona was nearly growling at the words that the elder Ollivander brother was saying and both boys noticed this clearly and decided that bothering her would not be a good idea. The boys exchanged a cautious glance before quickly catching up with the enraged Nott mother, "Yes say hello to Albert for me Rowona."

"Mum why are you in such a hurry?" Theodore called to his mother who was still far ahead, she either didn't hear him or was ignoring the boy though because she didn't answer.

"Is this my fault?" Harry asked himself quietly, oblivious to the darker surroundings of Knockturn Alley he bumped into one of the shadier frequents of the dark alley.

"Hey! Brat what do you think you're doing!" The man grabbed the boy by his shoulders and Harry's eyes opened in fright. The man raised his hand to punch the scared boy when he began muttering.

"No…please don't…I swear I didn't…don't hurt me!" Harry cried and broke free of the man's grasp, but he regained his sense and let his fist fly toward the child's stomach. Theodore acted immediately though and caught the larger man's fist.

"Why are you gonna hit a kid, scum?" Theodore snarled and twisted the man's fist so that his entire arm was flipped. The man jerked free of the small boy's grasp but ran away from the pair screaming about monstrous brats. "Hey Harry, You okay?" Theodore asked, kneeling beside the still boy.

Harry looked up when he realized it was Theodore who had asked. Harry nodded and stood, "Thanks," he murmured shakily.

"Guess you can call me Theo now like everyone else, eh," Theo muttered uncertainly, but Harry's eyes lit up like it was Christmas.

Harry was shocked at the older boy's words, surprised that his mind had changed so quickly about him, _Why would he want to be my friend? No one likes _me, Harry was shocked even more when the boy who had been bored all day grinned and nodded his head.

"Gotta start somewhere right, after all mum adopted you in the eyes of the Wizarding World, makes us brothers," Theo shrugged, "Besides someone's gotta have your back," Theo once again shook off Harry's awed look, "We had better go find mum before she realizes we're not there."

"Find me before I realize you're not there," came a sickly sweet voice and Theo gulped, "I got to Albert's and he asked me where Harry was! Do you two have any idea how worried I was!" Theo and Harry both cowered in fear when Rowona caught them both off guard and enveloped them in a hug, "Don't ever scare me like that again, I mean what would I tell Lily, Oh hey Lily well I got your will and then lost your son not two hours later, she would kill me," Once again Rowona walked off but made sure the two boys who had obviously changed in a matter of minutes. Harry was glad to have made a friend but the dark voice in the back of his mind told him it wouldn't last, and for once Harry ignored the voice, deciding that he would accept the consequences for thinking someone would care when he needed to and not a minute sooner.

The Nott matriarch lead them back to Albert Ollivander's and Harry finally noticed the numerous paintings that decorated the walls. All of them were moving and most contained what appeared to be demonstrations of spells, the wands were flicking and spinning, there was even one where the wand was levitating in a circle around a man's hand before it shot out purple goo. "Ah it is good to see Rowona found you boys," Albert said from his stool where he was seated, "Your wand was most interesting to make Mister Potter, I had to add two balancers to it before it was finished," The little man said , but noting all of the confused looks he sighed, "Items that can act as supports for volatile items so that they do not directly interact, they were also interesting ingredients though, one vial of occamy blood and an equal amount of phoenix blood."

Harry was confused, this man had just told him something involving the mechanics behind the wand and Harry hadn't understood a single bit of it, "So sir, just what is special about my wand?"

Ollivander grinned, "Young Mister Potter, I believe you will discover in time just what is so special about your wand and I hope to be there when you do," The strange old man took the money for the wand and shooed them out of the shop quickly, still muttering about strange things.

--

End A/N: I wonder (well no I don't, I already know) just what is so special about Harry's wand, feel free to guess but it's highly unlikely that you will. There's more to the Notts than I have shown, a lot more, I know people are going to complain about how I made Rowona Lily's friend but I really don't care, I have my reasons and my explanations. Next chapter should be longer.

On the Notts: Look at the summary…see the part where it says extreme AU, there you go.

To V: Hehe, I cheated but I still got a chapter out today, I actually have to type all of the third one instead of using the first form of it I had though, but I'll try to get it out today as well. I did change a few things so feel free to try and find them from the version you beta'd.


	3. My Secrets

A/N: Well with luck this chapter has been posted one week after chapter one which means that I've been able to finish chapter three as well so that I can post it next week, if not, well then that is just too bad

A/N: Well with luck this chapter has been posted one week after chapter one which means that I've been able to finish chapter three as well so that I can post it next week, if not, well then that is just too bad. On with the story!

"Speech"

_Thoughts / Emphasis_

"_Parseltongue"_

Disclaimer: I'm bored, I'm in school, do you think I own HP? (The answer is no for the idiots out there)

--

Book One: Maw of the Serpent

Chapter Two: My Secret

June thirty-first, it had always been the day of the Harry hated most, because out of all of the days it was the one day that he wished the Dursleys would be kind to him at least a little, but instead they just got worse. He wouldn't be fed and he would only be let out of his cupboard when Dudley was giving him a 'present', better known as beating him up. When the Notts discovered this however they were horrified and quickly made to make Harry's birthday special…by inviting the entire Wizarding community to their

House.

Now the house was large so that wasn't a problem, the problem was that everyone included both Light and Dark wizards, who stayed on either side of the house and tried not to let Harry go whenever he was on their side. The only ones who dared move between the sides where the children who had yet to go to Hogwarts, as the students were separated by Gryffindor and Slytherin much the same way the Light and Dark wizards separated, though even a few of them dared not leave their side and the Weasleys were a perfect example of this. The parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, stated as much, their exact words being 'I don't know why Harry would want to stay here, surrounded by so many Dark people' this comment was met with heated glares from half of the house, some accompanied by curses, and a withering glare from Harry.

"Mrs. Weasley I appreciate the concern but if the Notts and all of the people here are considered Dark then I'd hate to know what you would consider my aunt and uncle. Don't make assumptions based off of things like that," And with that Harry left the room in a hurry, followed by a concerned Theo and curious Daphne Greengrass.

The walked up to his friend who was trying not to let tears fall at the memories of his 'family' and patted him softly on the back, "You know when I turned five I realized the more emotion I showed the more they hurt me, so I decided I would never cry again, no matter what happened…now one person makes a comment about them not even on purpose and I break down?" Harry laughed pathetically, "What happens when people mention them when we gio to Hogwarts? Do I just break down on the spot?" Theo had no answer and muttered a simple, defeated 'I don't know.'

It was this scene that met Daphne as she walked into the over large bedroom that the two boys usually shared, "You use it as fuel," She said with fury, "So what you had a tough childhood," Theo glared and Harry's eyes shined with red tears, "You're not the only one…" Theo stood and smacked her across the face.

Theo sneered and his hands were balled into fists when he began speaking, Theo was pissed, "You don't know anything, and don't even try to make it sound like you've had a bad childhood! After your mother died your fath-," Theo stopped suddenly and looked back at Harry, the boy was standing and had a grin on his face, his eyes were closed and he had his hands behind his head when he burst out laughing.

"Let it go Theo, after all you're the one that told me that the worst thing the wizarding world thought happened to me was the day I lost my parents, she couldn't possibly know what was happening," Harry opened one eye to reveal a red slit in his emerald green eyes, "besides she's right anyway, in those lessons you're mum's been giving us, we've been told that magic is fuelled by emotion, hate and love especially," he opened the other to reveal a full blood red eye, "Not to mention…her father's dead, as well as her mother and brother…not abused though, definitely pampered, but still she knows how to lose family."

Daphne looked at the black-haired boy in fear and awe, "How did you know all of that?" she questioned with a renewed glare.

"Magic," was his simple answer before he walked back out the door, with Theo in tow, into the time bomb that was his eleventh birthday party.

The two left her there as they made their way back into the main hall were all of the families were still avoiding the opposite side with a passion. Harry spotted a man with red hair and headed toward the spot he currently was…on the dark side of things, "Well if you would just get over pureblood supremacy!" The Weasley patriarch was arguing with one of the more vocal members of the Dark side of society.

"Who's to say I'm a blood supremacist? I might be a muggle loving fool who just happens to prefer the Dark Arts over pointless light magic!" the woman he had been arguing with screamed back.

Harry sighed, _will this never end?_ "Mr. Weasley!" Harry called over the thunderous noise of both sides that were now involved in the argument, "Everyone! Shut the bloody hell up!" everyone quieted, too startled to notice that it was an eleven year old boy who made the order, "thank you, if you people can't get past petty differences long enough to even celebrate someone's birthday then I will have to _kindly _ask that you get out," no one dared move and everyone noticed that he would throw them out if need be, "now back to what I was doing, Mr. Weasley do tell your wife that while I do not take back my words I do apologize for not holding my tongue, it was not my place to say anything about them," Harry stated kindly and respectfully, unfortunately this behavior only fueled the Weasleys rants about living with purebloods and dark wizards.

Both Harry and Theo noticed Rowona's angered visage and wisely stepped back, she marched right up to the light families, and everyone else who was against Harry staying there based on the words he had just said, and sneered, "He was like that when he was instructed by his own mother's will to live here. It is the bastards Dumbledore left him with that made him that way!"

These words only fueled the feuding Light and Dark families even more and the people in the room quickly reduced to using physical and magical blows to make a point, the few who remained diplomatic were screaming at eachother and demanding that Harry be left with there side, this talk quickly angered the boy and his green eyes flashed with anger as they slowly changed color, _I'll not let them talk about me like that! I decide my own fate and won't let anyone use me like puppet or pawn! _

"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I'M A THING!" Harry yelled and the entire hall silenced, "I'm not a piece of meat to be thrown around, I'm not a game that can be won, I'm a living being! And while the Dursleys are responsible for providing the reasons for my personality, I am the one who chose to act like this," Harry scowled and it was then that everyone noticed his green eyes had bled into red and the whites were turning black, "Listen, Dark Magic and Light Magic don't mean anything to me, I mean until a couple weeks ago I didn't even know magic existed and thought that my parents died in a car crash, so as far as I'm concerned they're just branches of the same thing, one being used more for defense and the other for attacks," Harry's eyes slowly returned to their proper colors as he calmed and spoke.

It was then that the Weasleys decided to once again stick their feet in their respective mouths, "But Harry You-Know-Who was a dark wizard," The youngest son, Ron, reasoned.

Harry sighed and shook his head softly, _if all Gryffindor are this stupid I had better be in Slytherin, _he thought sourly. "So you're saying I should judge all dark wizards over the actions of one man?" Harry asked and the entire redheaded clan nodded hesitantly, "So you're saying all muggles are abusive bastards and all light wizards are idiots?" Harry sneered at the entire light side, "If that's the case I gotta say I'd prefer to be on Moldy-Voldy's side than any of yours, after all I never even knew my parents why should I care who killed them…and according to your logic they were idiots anyway," Harry grinned at the down cast faces of the light side of the room, thinking their savior was going to betray them, "See what happens when we stereotype people?" And with that last comment Harry and Theo once again vacated the room, this time heading outside in order to give the _adults_ time to think.

--

As soon as they were out the door both boys burst out laughing and fell to the ground when they ran out of breath, "Harry that was bloody brilliant and incredibly stupid at the same time," Theo said, breathing heavily, "I mean yeah you put them in their place but…well I don't know, but I do know that this is going to be bad later."

Harry nodded but quickly flashed a grin, "Eh maybe, but we leave for school in two months anyway," He nodded his head wisely with a self assured smile, "it'll be good for them I think."

Theo raised an eyebrow in doubt, "Maybe, but you just made sure that both of us have to be in Slytherin," Harry's widened eyes confirmed that the boy hadn't thought about the consequences of the things he said so Theo continued, "Well Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are primarily Light, not to mention I wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment of being in Hufflepuff, and you just essentially called all Light Wizards idiots so we would be hated the moment we walked in the door."

Harry smirked confidently before he replied to his adopted brother's statement, "Actually I would be better off in Gryffindor," Harry's smirk grew when Theo became confused, "I just said I would rather be on Voldie's side if he was still alive, being in Slytherin will just make people label me dark and that I was going to replace him…not that I care what people think, just that they would try to kill me," Harry finished with an odd childish tone.

"How do you…? Ah, never mind," Theo muttered, "so think it's safe to go back inside yet?" Harry shook his head but moved to go inside anyway, "If you don't think it's safe then why are you headed in?"

Harry grinned once more, smaller this time, and said simply, "Because I still have presents to open," Theo looked on in wonder as the younger of the two practically ran inside. Inside was still chaos, apparently his words hadn't has much of an effect on the feuding families and the raven haired boy shook his head sadly and attempted to find his friend's mother. Rowona was found arguing one-sidedly with the Weasley clan, the large cluster of redheads surrounded the woman who stood _calmly _in the center of them, seeming to be trying to ignore the group and hold a conversation with a strange looking man dressed in gold robes next to her. The Weasleys on the other hand…they were screaming, yelling, and simply acting barbaric. The entire party, Light and Dark, stared at them awestruck by their rudeness.

Theo was the first to make it through the red-haired group and tugged on his mother's robes gently, "err, mum," Rowona looked down to her son as his soft voice barely made it to her over the screaming of the crowd around her, "Harry wants to open his presents now…" Someone in the crowd let out a small chuckle and that was followed by another, more and more laughed until the entire room degraded in to laughter when no one really knew why they were laughing. 

--(September 1st, Platform9 ¾)--

As always on the start of a new year at Hogwarts the magical platform was bustling with activity, parents wishing their youngest goodbye, trying their best to keep together as they left until at least December, older students pushed their luck with the time hanging out in the shadowed corners of the enormous space, a select few couples making out in secret. Harry and Theo stood apart from all of this though, as Rowona only had enough time to drop them off before having to attend to some business or other, leaving them with only the knowledge of how to get to the train. It was safe to say both boys were in awe.

The majestic ruby-red steam engine stood silently in front of them, seeming proud of its purpose, it possessed a magical ambiance that made both of them feel light as air, as though they could do anything without trouble. Harry shuddered as the current went through him, his own magic roaring its approval, begging him to take this power as his own, but he ignored it, hoping that this feeling was normal and not daring to ask. "So…uh, Harry? Harry? Earth to Harry!" Theo exclaimed, waving his hair in front of the younger boy dramatically.

"Huh?" the raven haired boy squeaked, "uh, yes Theo?" he questioned sheepishly. Theo sighed at the boy and motioned toward the train, "oh yeah, lets go." Theodore nodded and started toward the train, knowing his friend was following closely behind, both were dragging their trunks behind them easily, the luggage having had a Feather-light Charm cast on them by Theo's mother before she left them. The train was still mostly empty so the two soon-to-be first years made their way to the back compartments of the locomotive. They loaded their bags and trunks into the luggage compartments above their seats before sitting down in a peaceful silence.

--

A/N: I hate this chapter, that will be all. Hopefully the next chapter will be out quicker, but I make no promises. Mostly filler, I know

Note 1: Obviously the ENTIRE Wizarding World wasn't there, but all of the important pureblood families were.


	4. UPDATED Please Read, Extremely Important

_**News Update IMPORTANT Regarding my departure from Naruto fanfiction and adoption of things I have written as well as my position in Harry Potter fanon:**_

Ummm...Right, it has been what, two years? Sorry about that. I just can't write Naruto Fanfiction anymore. The manga has killed the idea for me, not because it would particularly end up mattering in anything I wrote, just because whenever I try I can't stop thinking about how retarded the plot has become and how the characters have become. So, any and all of my Naruto stories are up for adoption. Just send me a PM or a review that says you want to adopt one, as well as a the name of what you consider to be your best story in order for me to look over it, and we'll talk about you taking whichever story over.

The other thing I would like to address is my story Maw of the Serpentin the HP category, this is going on indefinite hold (not that it wasn't already, it is just official now). This is for good and multiple reasons. After talking about the idea with several of my friends, I will be doing a complete rewrite of the books, not in an effort to recreate one of the various clichés (Slytherin!Harry in the case of MotS) but simply to correct everything that I personally found wrong with the books (and I realize that many people have done this) including Rowling's many inconsistencies. I may or may not post this depending on what kind of response I get from both my friends and those of you that read my stories, there will be a poll up tonight about whether or not I should post it. This is something I actually plan to finish (amazing, isn't it?) simply due to the amount of work I'm putting into it, unlike my other stories that I just sat down and started writing at impulse.

Sincerely (and somewhat regretfully),

Takeno no Hikari

**_NOTE 1/9/10 To T_**

This story does more than just change what I had issue with in the originals, it also places him with the Notts and would also cause him to go onto other things that I didn't necessarily have issue with. On top of that, this story isn't being killed like my Naruto fanfiction, just put on hold so that I can start on my new one and rewrite the first three real chapters of this, which will happen around March when I have the time. I hope that this answered your questions.


End file.
